creative_media_workfandomcom-20200216-history
Intro Research
Gotham’s intro is literally just the title with a stormy sky which is fitting. My intro also has the title appearing. The title makes people know the show is a noir-esc dark show because of the stormy background and the black and white text. Daredevil’s intro has blood dripping down and revealing a bunch of religious imagery because Daredevil is a violent religious superhero before the blood forms the title and image of the hero. The Flash’s intro shows clips from the show while narrating his origins. My intro also uses clips from characters and it has a small amount of narration at the beginning about the location instead of the characters. The flash feels more lighthearted than darker superhero shows. The Arrow’s intro is basically like The Flash’s where it narrates his origins over clips of the show. The Arrow feels dark but with a bit of lighthearted-ness. Supergirl’s is the same setup as the other CW shows but feels more hopeful. The Legends of Tomorrow are the same but since the show is about time travel and an entire team instead of just one hero the intro focuses on more people. The show feels more like a comedy. Black Lightning’s intro is similar to the other CW DC shows but it has a minor theme song playing and the show starts when the hero comes out of retirement so the setup is slightly different. The show’s intro makes it clear that the show is about how black superheroes have to face racism along with all the other usual superhero based problems because the intro includes things like police brutality on a black man. Jessica Jones’ intro focuses more on the locations but it had a comic book style. My intro’s transitions were page turns as a reference to their comic book origins. Jessica Jones is a private detective so the intro showing people in windows hints at her job. Luke Cage’s intro is mostly fists punching to show Luke Cage’s super strength, my intro also shows each character’s powers. Iron Fist uses martial arts so the intro is mostly using MA fighting techniques. Some of my characters have no powers and use there fighting skills instead. The Defenders is a crossover between Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage and Iron Fist so the intro focuses on them coming together in a comic book style. Agents of SHIELD just shows the logo with the title but the color of the blue sometimes changes to reflect the seasons main focus. The show is about a secret agency so I guess the logo makes a hint about that. Powerless is about normal people in the superhero world so the intro cleverly shows comic fights between heroes and villains before focusing on the background people fleeing the scene. Some of my characters are none superheroes but they still play an important role. Constantine shows the title but because he fights demons the intro shows undead and fire to show this. Some of my characters are powered by magic instead of the usual super powered stuff. Smallville is an origin show for Superman, the intro shows the title over the location. My intro also does this. Smallville also shows clips of characters as the character’s name and actor appear which my intro also does. Coincidentally Smallville also uses Meteor showers as a big plot point. The show also uses a song that fittingly talks about being saved. My intro uses a song about needing a hero. Birds of Prey starts with origin narration and then starts showing character clips with names and actors with a song in the background. This is ironically how my intro goes. The show is kind of dark because of the gloomy city and the fact that it’s protector Batman is missing. Titans has the title with clips relating to the main characters in the huge letters. The show is dark which is hinted at during the credits. Finally Doom Patrol shows a bunch of clips if the characters being helped after their accidents with a few hints at what those accidents were finishing with the title. The show seems dark. Agent Carter is a secret agent show set in the past of Marvel, the intro is just the title on an early version of the SHIELD logo which hints at its story. Category:FMP Category:Music Video